Fears of a Robin
by ravenrocs4eva
Summary: Every one has fears, even Robin.One-shot. please R


**The Fears of a Robin.**

Every one has fears, may they be of spiders with there hairy, long, rapid moving legs, or simply the dark, the dark that comes after the sun has sank below the horizon, and that stays until the sun reapears. But the thing that scares most people, is that that fear will never truly dissapear, it may get pusshed to the back of their mind, so far that they may truly belive they have overcome that fear, but it will allways resurface to haunt its victom, to feed of their fear and create a phobia. This was true for one young teen, who had a fear, an extreme fear, that he couldn't push to the back of his mind, because his mind wouldn't allow it, it didn't want to hide such a fear, such a phobia.

He was running, from what he didn't know, he didn't care, he just knew that he had to find and save her.

He wouldn't give up, he had to keep trying because he was the only one who truly cared for her. She had saved him before, so now it was his turn to be strong and brave, his turn to pay of the debt, his turn to be the hero that he had lived to be. He was Robin, a young crime fighter who was the leader of a team known as the teen titans.

" Robin, Robin, Robin, do you realy think you can save her?" Came the manical voice of Robins arch enemy, Slade. Slade's imposing figure was made up of two main colours, black, the colour of the night, the colour that was darker than any other, the one that simbolised evil.And there was the menaching orange, sunsets, sand or leaves in autum, i think not, it was more along the lines of fire, it screamed out pain and smelled of death.

" Where is she?" Robin screamed lunging at Slade, who simply let out a small twisted laugh. Then the menaching man turned, swinging a powerfull kick, that landed on Robins ribcage. Robin emited a small wimped of pain and lay sprawled out on the floor. He was loosing his fight against Slade, as much as he was a more important battle, one that was taking place in his mind, the one against himself. Robin's heart ached, sucked of life, allmost about to give up, about to leave every thing he had ever done behind, but then an image of her flashed in his head, he looked into her eyes, he saw pain, sorrow, lonelyness and fear, but there was also hope reflected in her eyes. This new found hope kept him going, ignoring the pain in his chest, he rose to his feet. And looked over to the villan, who was practicaly swimming in the stench of evil and wrong doing.

" This ends now, Slade" Robin said his voice full of his new found hope. Robins fear was met by Slades bravary, sorrow with rage, friendship with betrayal, but Slade could not rid Robins pure heart of hope, because Slade had no emotion to stop it, nothing to devour or destroy it with, because hope could not be put down or be shoved away, no one could stamp on it or get rid of it, because it lives deep in side someone, and surfaces when needed, its so deep that no one can touch it. But Slade wasn't giving up he would not be difeated by hope, luck or any emotion, for he was evil and that meant that the dark would help him, the shadows would come to his aid and he would purge the world of good and if that meant the death of Robin, his once apprentice, then so be it. Slade threw a flurry of punches, each with its own fit of rage behind it, flying at Robin, who narrowly escaped. The corners of Robins mask rose as he laughed at his nemasis.

" Slade, i have been fighting you for so long, and all the time i have ignored the reason behind my obssetion. But i understand now that i can defeat you, as long as she is there to help me through, nothing can stop me, not even you"

" Ha Ha, Robin, you forget who you are dealing with, your overconfidence will be the last of you, your little, girlfriend has made you weak, you can't defeat me with hope and confidence alone, can't you fight like a man" Slade smirked, allthough his mask consealed the smile. Robin faced Slade his masked eyes narrowed, this was it, time for Slade to go, the world would finaly be rid of Slade wilson, once and for all. Robin ran towars the evil, power drove enemy know as Slade, he drew a bird-a-rang and aimed it as his target, he released it, however when it was inches away from Slades menaching face, he vanished, but his voice remained.

" I warned you Robin, but your confidence got the better of you, now she will pay for your mistake, oh and Robin, thank you" The voice faded only to be replaced by a worse sound, the sound of screaming. Robin felt his heart sink, as the scream echoed in his ears, he began searching desperatly in the dark.

" Where are you?" He sobbed, stagerred around looking and trying, with all his heart, to find the one who had screamed. He hadn't got an answer, nothing, only the dark stareing back at him. Then he felt something, something at his feet, he bent down trying to recognise it, but he knew what it was, it was her, he could sense her presence. He shook her, carefully , but when she didn't respond he, began to cry, tears of sorrow, tears of sadness, tears of love.

" I'm so sorry,... i... i never meant for you to get hurt... i ... i love you" He cried softly, his tears falling on to her lifeless body. She would never get to grow up, never get to see her friends again, never see the tower again, and she would never speak to him again. He would never get to hear her soft voice again, he would never be able to tell her how much he loved her again, it was to much, he was only a teenager, he couldn't handle this, he needed revenge, revenge on Slade the one who had taken his love away, and he would pay for that mistake, with his life.

" SLADE"Robin shouted at the top of his lungs.

" Yes, Robin, you called?" Slade laughed, somewhere in the dark he was hideing, his left eye his only give away, but he could wait, he had all the time in the world, and what better way than to watch Robin destroy him self, his heart was broken, Slade didn't need to do a thing.

Robin sat up sweat dripping down his face, mixing with his tears. It had been a dream.

" Whats wrong?" That voice, it belonged to ... her. Robin spun around and was met by her eyes,her purple eyes that made him melt inside, she was safe, she was with him, and that was how it would stay, because a fear is only a fear if you make it one, and Robin wasen't affraid anymore because she was his Raven and always would be.

FIN

So, i was just feeling a bit down, (the past does things to you, stupid memory ) so i dicided to do a one-shot, so youve read it please reveiw it, bring me back to the happy place, pleeeeeease.

ravenrocs4eva


End file.
